Faye child
by leighargeneau
Summary: Lily had friends among the Faye. When Harry is four years old they pick him up and he grows up as a Faye prince. AU, manipulative Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As my name doesn't start with J or end with G I can't be J. K. Rowling. So obviously nothing belongs to me. Pity, really.

* * *

_

Faye child chapter one:

It was late in the afternoon one November day. So far the day had been dreary, cold and gray. Now it seemed a bit better. At least the fog had cleared. Already the light was fading and the street lights had just flickered on one by one.

The windows of the houses on Privet Drive were illuminated.

Inside the inhabitants were preparing to eat dinner or just sitting in the living rooms warm and dry.

The street was silent. The only person to be seen was a child. He sat next to one of the trees in the small park at the crossing of Magnolia Lane and Privet Drive.

Every once in a while he looked up from the leaves he was playing with and sent a look at a house a few meters down the street at number four Privet Drive.

The name of the child was Harry Potter. He lived in Number four Privet Drive. He had been doing his evening chore of tidying up the garden and removing fallen leaves.

When he had finished and tried to go back inside he had realized that somebody had locked the door.

Nobody seemed to hear him knocking and he knew better than to make a scene. His uncle had told him time and time again that good children weren't to be seen or heard.

Of course that rule didn't seem to apply to his cousin Dudley or to any other child.

He knew from previous occasions that his aunt would unlock the door sometime later in the evening, let him in and would lock him in his cupboard till morning.

And even if she didn't there always was the garden shed to sleep in.

Without anything to do he wandered over to the little park.

He huddled deeper into his overlarge jacket. At least it was warm although it was slightly tattered. His bigger cousin had worn it until it ripped while he was playing.

So he got a new one and Harry got the ripped jacket. He sometimes wondered why his aunt and uncle disliked him so much.

Maybe it was because he was an orphan. His aunt enjoyed telling him about his good-for-nothing parents. According to her they had died in a drunken car crash when he had been one year old.

He was the sole survivor with only a strange scar on his forehead to tell about the accident. His only family left was the Dursley family. He often tried to remember his parents or the crash, but he couldn't.

Whenever he tried he saw a flash of green light and heard someone screaming. He had tried to ask his relatives about the memory but the only answer he received was: "Don't ask!" "Don't ask any questions" was a major rule in the Dursley household.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the stranger approaching the park.

Puck was on his way through the suburb. Titania had once again sent him to look for Lily's child.

Somehow they couldn't find him. And while the Faye had little interest in a human child, even the child of a friend, they didn't like being unable to do something. So he tried to solve the mystery of the lost child.

With distaste he looked at the orderly houses. Here and there he freed the plants from their corsets or rearranged the garden gnomes in rather suggestive ways just to combat the stifling atmosphere.

He laughed lightly as he brought about as much disorder as he could in passing. As he approached the little park he saw the child sitting there fully absorbed in playing with some leaves. He chuckled quietly at the thought of giving the child a good scare and sending him back running to his parents.

Silently he approached the sitting child. As he drew nearer he realized that it was a boy. "Boy", his voice resounded loud in the quiet. The child flinched and whirled around.

Puck saw a small pale face dominated by the large green eyes. Strangely the child seemed to relax slightly once he saw him. "Hello boy, are you playing a game? Can I join you?" Puck gave the boy a large toothy grin.

The boy frowned. "Who are you?" "You can call me Puck, boy. Now tell me can I join you in your game?"

The boy's frown deepened and he backed off a step. "Don't call me boy!" he said defensively. "You can't join me, my aunt told me not to talk to strange people. I'm not talking to you."

Puck laughed at the answer. The child had spirit. "Ah but you are talking to me aren't you? What is your name if it isn't boy?" The boy backed up another step and looked at him warily, poised to run if necessary.

"Why do you want to know? Who are you?" His voice was colored with an emotion close to fear. His green eyes were fixed on Puck. Puck remembered another pair of green eyes fixed on his face and questions similar to these. The child reminded him of his first meeting with Lily.

LILY, it couldn't be could it? Had he really just found the lost child? Suddenly he didn't want to frighten the child anymore.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'm Puck as I already told you. Will you tell me your name boy?" he said in a low voice. "I'm not boy, I'm Harry!" the child all but screamed.

Puck grinned, "Thank you Harry. Come on there's no reason to be afraid. I just want to talk to you. What is your last name?" Harry had taken an involuntarily step forward when he stated his name.

Now he backed up again and answered: "I'm Harry Potter. Why do you want to know?" Potter, Lily's husband was a Potter. This couldn't be a coincidence. "I was a friend of your mother. You know you are very much like her." He told the child. Harry perked up.

"You knew my mother? How did you know her? Can you tell me something about her? Aunt Petunia won't tell me anything about her and Dad. Did you know my Dad?" The questions were tumbling out of his mouth.

Puck smiled at the exited child. "Yes I knew your mother and I will tell you about her. Come on sit with me."

Puck made himself comfortable on one of the roots of the tree and Harry sat down next to him.

"Now Harry what do you want to know about Lily?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a second then he asked in a very small voice: "What did she look like? Do you have any pictures of her?"

Puck was taken aback. "Why do you want to know that? Surely you have seen some pictures at the place you live? By the way where do you live?"

Harry answered: "I live with my aunt and uncle. They don't like Mum and Dad very much. They told me they were useless drunks and died in a car crash. I'm not allowed to ask any questions."

Then he paused for a second and asked: "Puck, what is a drunk?"

At this Puck grew angry. "Lily was not a useless drunk! She was one of the finest humans I've ever met!"

Harry flinched back. "Sorry Harry, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at your lie telling relatives.

A drunk is not a very nice thing to say about somebody. Well then if your relatives didn't tell you anything about Lily, I will.

Lily was very beautiful. She had long red hair and her eyes were just like yours. I think you got your hair from your Dad.

I saw him once, but I never talked to him."

"I have my mother's eyes?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes you do." Puck answered laughing. "Lily once told me about James, your Dad. They met in school. At first Lily couldn't stand him. He and some of his friends were pranksters. Your Dad liked Lily very much and always tried to get her to go on a date with him."

And so Puck told Harry story after story about Lily and what Lily had told him about James.

Two hours later the late afternoon had turned into night. "Harry you better get home now. Won't your aunt miss you?" Puck said.

"No please, don't send me home. Nobody will miss me, I can't get in anyway." Harry had once more surprised Puck.

"What do you mean you can't get in?"

"They've locked me out." Harry answered.

Puck looked at Harry for a minute. "Well how about this: I'll help you in now and tomorrow you come back to this park. Just call for me and I will come to you and tell you more."

"Really? You will be there?" Harry still seemed a bit wary.

"I promise! Now let's get you home."

Harry showed Puck number 4 Privet Drive.

They both went to the back door. Puck touched it and a wide eyed Harry watched as the door just opened. "Go on, I'll bring you to your room and make sure nobody sees you."

Puck grinned at Harry's astonishment.

They entered and silently crept towards the stairs.

In the living room the TV was running. Harry turned towards his cupboard and opened the door.

Puck frowned. "This can't be your room Harry!" "This is my room. Look!"

There was an old paper with the words "Harry's room" written on it just inside the cupboard.

"All right. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep tight!" Puck said goodbye and vanished down the corridor.

Harry lied down and dreamed of his parents. He could almost see them his father tall with glasses and messy black hair, his mother with beautiful red hair and green eyes.

With a smile he slept.

Puck crept out of the house and at almost a run went to find Titania.

He approached her and bowed. "My fair queen, I come with good news! I finally solved the mystery of the lost child. I found Lily's son!"

Titania looked at him and smiled. "Really? You found Lily's son? How is the child?"

Puck sighed, "I don't think he's alright at all. He lives with his aunt and uncle."

He scowled, "they told him that Lily was a useless drunk. The boy has never even seen a picture of his parents.

He barely knew her name.

And he sleeps in a cupboard, a little room under the stairs where the mortals normally keep brooms and cleaning supplies.

They locked him out tonight and the nights already get cold."

Titania looked aghast. "They mistreat a child? How can they!"

She looked at Puck for a while. "You will go back to the child. I will come with you and have a look at this child. Then we can see what we will do. Another matter do you know why we haven't found him earlier? How exactly did you find him?"

"I was walking through the streets looking and trying to sense him when I practically stumbled over him. I still can only sense him because I've spoken to him. Somebody or something is hiding the boy."

Titania thought for a while. "Lily was a witch. As far as I know she died in some kind of conflict. Remember that old codger Dumblesomething tried to find me to forge an alliance. He wanted to help me against Maeve. Stupid mortal!"

They both laughed at the stupidity of mortals as a whole and the old man in particular.

"Yes maybe he had something to do with the boy's disappearance." Puck answered. "I will look into it when I go and see the child."

* * *

This is my first story, so please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Faye child chapter 2

The next day Harry hurried trough his chores as fast as he could. He actually managed to finish up shortly after lunch. "Aunt Petunia, I finished everything. May I go outside to the park? I won't be seen. I promise." He asked his aunt.

She looked at him sharply. "What do you want there? Oh well fine go. Don't bother to come back in time for dinner though." She answered. Harry winced at the thought of going hungry that evening. Still he practically ran to the park while he had the chance.

"Puck, Puck are you there?" he called. Nothing moved.

"Puck, you promised to be the here!" Still nothing, Harry turned around to look further and collided with the man that had snuck up behind him.

The man caught him and said. "Hello Harry you have been calling, I believe."

"Puck oh Puck you're really here! I was so afraid you wouldn't come." Harry was overjoyed.

In the shadows Titania observed the reunion with a frown at the boy's appearance. She noticed the oversized clothes that hung around the small frame like a tent and the old broken glasses sitting haphazardly on his nose. Even though she didn't have much contact with mortals she thought that Harry didn't look very well kept. Then she took another look at his face shining with joy, avidly listening to Puck recounting some story about Lily. The boy had a rather fey-like look with his small face and large shining eyes. Lily had been the same.

Four hours later Puck finished up another story about Harry's mother. It was turning dark again. "Come on Harry, enough for today. You should go back home."

The boy's face fell. "Don't worry; I'll be back here when you call me. If you are in any trouble you can call me and I will come remember!"

Harry looked at him, "Puck, how do you hear me when I call? And how did you open my relative's door? Why didn't they notice us? Are you doing freakish stuff like me?"

Puck was aghast. "Harry never call yourself a freak! You are a very special boy. Your parents could do the same things. It's called magic. Lily was a witch. And I think you my boy are a little wizard. Yes that's what I'll call you from now on: Little sorcerer."

"But my uncle said magic doesn't exist and that I'm not allowed to do freakish stuff!" Harry protested.

"Harry you know that your uncle doesn't always say the truth. Remember what he said about your parents? Magic does exist. In fact, I'm not exactly human. I'm a Faye. That's why I will always hear you calling. You are a little sorcerer. You are not a freak in any way, okay?"

Harry still looked doubtful.

At this Puck let Harry touch the little Horns protruding from his head and his pointed ears. "Wow, so magic is real and you are a Fai?"

"A Faye, Harry. And yes magic is real and I'm a Faye."

Harry looked as if he had a thousand questions.

"Harry it really is time to go home. Why don't you go home, think about everything and make a list of questions you can ask me tomorrow?" Puck told the child.

"Alright, but promise me you will be there!" Harry insisted. "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die." Puck smirked. As he did on the day before he brought Harry to his house. This time he watched Harry ring the bell and enter the house.

Then he went back to Titania.

"What did you think my Lady?" he asked her.

"The poor child is definitely not treated right. He seems to be a bright and very curious child. He should be taken away from those relatives of his before they destroy his curiosity. They almost did anyway." She answered. "I like him and no son of Lily should be raised like this. We should take him away from here and raise him as a proper Faye." She continued.

"My Lady, I agree with you, but what about those wizards that tried to hide him? Do you know who it was and how it was done? If we take him they might try to reclaim him."

Titania grinned savagely. "I investigated this thing. Somebody put up blood wards feeding from the boy's inherent magic, based on Lily's sacrifice. They would prevent the boy from using too much magic and weaken him. I think it was this Dumblesomething who put up this perversion. It feels like him. Unsubtle, manipulative and harmful. As for him, we will give the relatives a changeling. He will keep the wizards from noticing Harry is gone and get some revenge on the Dursleys."

"Ah my Lady, that is a great idea!" Puck said. "Where will Harry live? I would take him in, but I know that I'm not the best person to actually raise a child, Faye or mortal. I have too many duties for my king."

"Don't worry Puck; I plan on adopting the child as my own. He shall grow up as a Faye prince. I will raise him, though my sister will want to help, no doubt there."

Puck was speechless. "Well Puck what do you say? I will take the boy when he calls you the next time, if he is willing." Titania smiled again. "Come now, we have things to do!" Both turned around and vanished into the night.

That evening Harry went to bed with his head full of questions. Magic existed; his parents were a witch and a wizard. He was a wizard, not a freak. The strange things he did where normal somewhere. His uncle had lied to him, nothing new there though. Puck wasn't human, he was Faye, whatever that meant. Slowly he dropped to sleep, his head still filled with a thousand thoughts.

The next day Harry woke up to his aunt hitting the door of his cupboard. "Get up boy, now!" she screamed.

The day just didn't go well. He got almost nothing to eat for breakfast as usual. After breakfast he was ordered to dry the dishes. One dish slipped out of his small hands and he dropped it. His aunt screamed at him for a while and then locked him into his cupboard for the rest of the day.

Harry was distraught. He had no chance to sneak outside and call for Puck. So he rolled himself into a tight ball and thought some more about the great stories Puck told about his mother. He could almost see her. Tall, long bright red hair and green eyes sparkling with laughter.

He sighed and tried to sleep dreaming about his parents. He woke up early the next morning from a nightmare. In his dream he had seen his parents. But suddenly the picture drowned in green light and cackling laughter. He sat up and some tears slid down his cheeks. Then he shook his head to drive away the bad thoughts and got up to start his chores.

This day he diligently finished his chores and in the afternoon after cleaning the garden he managed to run towards the little park.

"Puck, are you there? I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday, my aunt locked me up in the cupboard!" Puck appeared just in front of him.

"Harry it's good to see you. I was worried about you!" Puck said, relieve coloring his voice.

"I'm sorry Puck, my aunt locked me in my cupboard all day yesterday. Don't be angry, please!" Harry answered.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at your relatives. Harry, I brought somebody who would like to meet you. Her name is Titania. She is another friend of your mother."

At this Titania stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Harry, nice see you again" she said. "Again? Have I met you before?" Harry asked confused. Titania smiled. "Your mother brought me to you shortly after your birth. You were a beautiful child."

Harry took a closer look at Titania. "Are you like Puck a Faye?" He asked.

"Yes Harry, I am a Faye. In fact I'm a queen of the Faye. I'm the summerqueen." Titania answered.

"Wow I've never met a queen before."Harry said excitedly. "You said you knew my mother. How did you meet her?"

"Well I saw Puck sneaking away all the time to go to the mortal world and I was curious. One day I followed him and met your mother. She was a very bright person. I liked her as a friend. I blessed you when you were born. After your parents died we searched for you and now we finally have found you." Titania explained.

"You searched for me? Why did you search for me?" Harry looked confused again.

"You are the child of a friend. Of course I wanted to see if you are happy."

Well that was not entirely true since Titania wouldn't have looked too closely if Harry hadn't vanished but it was close enough.

Titania grew serious. "Harry, are you happy with your relatives?"

Harry frowned, "They took me in and they feed and clothe me so I should be happy." That was the sentence uncle Vernon repeated each and every day, sometimes more than once. "But you aren't?" Titania finished with a smirk. "I don't want to be ungrateful, I don't have anywhere else I can go after all."

"Harry what would you do if you had another place? Would you want to live with me at the Faye courts?" Titania asked.

"You would take me in? I won't have to return to the Dursleys?" Harry grew exited again.

"Yes Harry. You could live with me. If you want to I can adopt you."

Now Harry looked wary again. "You will be my mother?" "Don't worry, Lily will always be your mother, but I would like to be your second mother. Lily would have liked it."

Harry stared into nothing for a while thinking hard. "Then I want to go with you, please. But what will the Dursleys say?"

Titania answered: "Harry please listen closely now. If you come with me I will adopt you. You will no longer be human. You will be faye like Puck and me. You will change a bit. Your ears will become pointy for example. You won't be able to return to the Dursleys. As for them, we will give them a changeling. They won't notice anything."

"I will be like you? Will I really have a real family?"

"Yes the Faye will be your family." Harry thought for a minute. "Yes I want to come with you, please."

Titania smiled brilliantly and scooped Harry up. She knew of course that Harry didn't know the significance of his choice. Even she couldn't see all the consequences. But both were happy and that was all that counted at the moment.

"Puck, you will bring the changeling to the Dursleys. It's time for a little payback! I will take care of little Harry here.

"Yes my queen" Puck smirked and he disappeared.

Titania conjured a tall glass and took a small bottle out of her pocket. From the bottle a golden liquid flowed into the glass. Then she pricked her finger and let a few drops of her blood flow into the glass.

"Harry to live with us you must drink this. Don't worry it tastes nice. It will make you a bit sleepy. When you wake up again you will be at my palace. Okay?"

Harry looked at her. "You won't leave me?" "I won't leave you, I promise." "Okay." With that Harry took the glass in both hands and drank the glowing golden liquid."Mhm tastes good." He said then he yawned.

Titania took him in her arms again and shortly after he was asleep.

As soon as Harry was asleep his body started glowing and slowly started to change.

Puck returned. At his side was a small Faye with grey skin. Titania pricked Harry's finger. The sleeping boy didn't even notice.

One drop of blood fell on the hand of the changeling and vanished. It looked at Harry and soon after where it had stood there was a small boy looking exactly like Harry.

"Go, give those mortals hell." Titania's voice sounded terribly. The changeling smirked, a disturbing sight on Harry's face. Then he turned around and headed towards number four Privet Drive. Titania smiled once more at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Let's go Puck." She said and both vanished from the mortal world.

Somewhere in Scotland in an office in the tower of a magnificent castle several silvery instruments glowed. One stopped stirring but resumed his movements after a minute. Dumbledore, the owner of the office never even noticed. The glow faded again and everything was as it had been before. With one difference. Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world wasn't there anymore.

In fact he wasn't even human anymore.

* * *

Here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Read and review please!


End file.
